Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a brake control method for parking, capable of enhancing braking safety when a vehicle is parked, and a brake system for performing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a driver locks a parking brake separately provided from a main brake of a vehicle when parking or stopping the vehicle such that the parking brake is operated, with the consequence that the vehicle is safely stopped. Thus, the vehicle may be safely maintained in the stopped state even when the vehicle is parked on a slope as well as a flat road.
However, when the driver parks the vehicle on the slope, the conventional parking brake may not be enough to ensure safety of the vehicle. For this reason, the vehicle may slide due to various undesired factors such as external impact when the driver is absent in the vehicle in a state in which the parking brake is unstably locked, resulting in unfortunate accidents.
Accordingly, there is a need to efficiently maintain a state in which the vehicle is stopped, in order to resolve a dangerous situation in which the parked vehicle slides.
In addition, when the driver gets off the vehicle on a relatively gentle slope in a state in which the parking brake is not sufficiently locked due to his/her carelessness, accidents may happen by movement of the vehicle.